Pokémon Gold Server
by Kaiba8
Summary: Nintendo ha creado un MMORPG completamente nuevo para su nueva consola en el cual puede teletransportar a los jugadores al mundo de pokémon mediante un casco especializado. Un grupo de amigos decide emprender una aventura por el mundo que ya habían visitado antaño en las consolas portátiles. ¿Conseguirán pasárselo?
1. CREATE NEW CHARACTER

POKÉMON GOLD SERVER

USER: Scyther8

PASS: *********

CREATE A NEW CHARACTER

*Click*

La pantalla salía nítidamente delante de él, indicándole los parámetros necesarios para la creación de su personaje. Aún estando sentado en una butaca en la tranquilidad de su casa, al lado del televisor apagado y de la WiiX, a la cual estaba conectado el casco que llevaba puesto, daba la sensación de que estaba en un lugar completamente distinto. Si no se esforzaba en controlar su mano para que tocase algo fuera del juego, le daba una sensación de vértigo enorme.

Miró hacía abajo y vio un fondo blanco en el cual podría caer, pero al mirar hacía arriba, vio lo mismo. Y también a izquierda. Y a derecha. Daba la sensación de estar en un lugar sin lugar, donde solo había una pantalla que le indicaba que seleccionase su sexo. Su mano virtual seleccionó el género masculino. Su sorpresa fue que le resultaba muy fácil manejar su cuerpo.

Luego, llegó a la fase de selección de ropa. Podía elegir entre unos pocos modelos que, por supuesto, una vez dentro del juego podría seguir modificando y personalizando dentro de más de 1000 prendas de ropa distintas. El nivel de detalle del juego daba miedo.

Aún y así, seleccionó una camiseta negra sencilla, y unos pantalones azules oscuros, acompañados de unas deportivas blanquiazules. Al llegar a los accesorios, decidió añadir una gorra rojiblanca, tal y como la habían llevado los héroes de los juegos de Pokémon de las consolas portátiles.

Una vez aceptó esos parámetros llegó a la sección de selección de avatar sobre el cual basarse. Eran unos cuantos, pero teniendo en cuenta que parte de los atributos faciales los conseguía la misma máquina mediante un escáner de las facciones faciales, lo único que decidió fue tener estatura mediana (podías elegir entre ser pequeño, mediano o alto), y tener el pelo gris largo.

¿Está seguro de que quiere que su configuración sea esta?

SÍ

*Click*

El fondo blanco desapareció, mostrando una habitación pequeña. Era pequeña, parecía hecha de madera, y sólo tenía una cama, una mesa con un ordenador encima de la misma, y una bonita televisión con una nintendo 64. Como en los viejos tiempos. Le hizo gracia ese detalle, pues le recordaba a la habitación en la que se empezaba cuando empezabas tu aventura en Johto. No en vano, había decidido decantarse por el servidor de Oro, en el cual se atravesaba Johto.

Lo bueno del juego es que, aún siendo en servidores independientes, cuando acababas el camino de las medallas, podías pedir un traslado de servidor, y seguir manteniendo todos tus objetos y pokémon. El juego automáticamente bajaba los parámetros a los pokémon al enfrentarse a un líder más débil.

En el rato que pasó observando la pared, en la cual había enmarcado un mapa del servidor, otras cinco personas se habían unido al juego. Algo lógico, cuando el juego acababa de salir en europa, y este era el servidor dedicado a jugadores de habla hispana.

"Hoyga, ¿Cómo consigo a mi primer pokémon?" Se le oyó preguntar a un chaval que se acababa de conectar en el juego y que, con un avatar genérico, le preguntaba a una chica que también acababa de conectarse.

"Y a mi que me explicas" Le contestó la chica con voz de chico. Que a su vez, era una voz muy reconocible para él. Al ver su nick, supo enseguida quien era.

Iba vestido con una sudadera blanca y roja, bajo de la cual llevaba una camiseta blanca. Llevaba pantalones largos y por supuesto, zapatos (no llegas a ningún lugar sin ellos).

"Vanarocket9... Menudo nick de mierda" Le comentó Scyther, mientras se acercaba a ella.

"El tuyo es muy mainstream..." Le espetó Vanarocket.

"La obligación de poner un dígito obligatoriamente hace estratos" Contestó Scyther.

"Sin duda. Y ahora, salgamos. Estoy seguro que no quieres estar aquí dentro cuando esto se llene de LAG. LAG. LAG." Le comentó Vana, andando hacía las escaleras. Él, sin pensarlo dos veces, le siguió, bajando al piso de abajo, que, tal y como se recuerda en el juego, estaba formado por una amable madre que se suponía que en el juego te daba los primeros pasos como entrenador, y que en este juego se sustituía por una FAQ con patas. Si tenías cualquier duda, accedías a ella para que te la respondiese. En el caso de los jugadores, como españoles que eran, seguían el principio de "¿Tutoriales? Eso es para perdedores", así que, sin ni siquiera admirar la bonita cocina-comedor-dormitorio inexistente de la señora madre, y temiendo al lag, decidieron salir de allí.

El mundo exterior se abrió para ellos, mostrando un bonito pueblo que, por supuesto, ya estaba lleno de gente que gritaba a los cuatro vientos como se llegaba al laboratorio del profesor Elm.

"Está en la casa... DE VUESTRA PUTA MADRE" Les gritó Vana, mientras los dos enfilaban el camino hacía el laboratorio, el cual se encontraba casi a la salida del pueblo. Más exactamente atravesando una infinidad de casas sin dueño y que, más adelante en el juego, serían compradas por particulares o por gremios.

"¿Por cierto, no deberíamos de esperar a...?" Preguntó Scyther a Vana, pero antes de que terminase la frase, alguien se acercó a ellos. Al mirar su nick, observaron que se llamaba One1111111111. Este vestía con una camiseta blanca, encima de la cual llevaba una chaquetica oscura, pantalones tejanos y deportivas. Llevaba unos cascos colgando del cuello y unas finas gafas. "Vale... no hace falta que le esperemos"

"Espero que no os haya cogido el lag. Porque antes me ha pasado a mi, y con una puta escalera tan estrecha, no había manera de que bajasen cincuenta personas a la vez" Dijo One.

"¿Ves? ¡Lo que decía! ¡El lag! ¡Te lo había dicho!" Comentó Vana, mientras levantaba efusivamente sus manos, de una forma poco femenina.

"¿Cómo sabías que eramos nosotros?" Preguntó Scyther, mientras estrechaba la mano con el nuevo.

"Os he oído gritar, y tenía la suerte de estar cerca de aquí. ¿Ya tenéis a vuestro primer pokémon?" Preguntó One.

"Pues no. Y tampoco podemos hacer una party" Le contestó Scyther.

"Hasta que no os den el primer pokémon no la podéis montar" Dijo One mientras mostraba una pokéball en su mano.

"¡Hala! ¡Se ha adelantado! ¡Que cabrón!"

"Claro, se ha comido el lag del primer enchufe. Seguro que se ha conectado cuando han abierto el servidor, y esto ha sido lo único que ha podido hacer" Contestó Vana, mientras se acercaban finalmente al laboratorio, el cual se encontraba al final de la bifurcación hacía la derecha que había en el camino que salía de Pueblo Primavera para entrar en la ruta colindante.

"Oye, si vamos a hacer una party, sería bueno que cada uno se cogiese un pokémon diferente. Al ser tres, si tenemos los tres tipos principales del juego, los primeros combates serán fáciles. Por cierto, yo ya me he pedido Cyndaquil" Dijo One, mientras llegaban a la puerta del enorme edificio blanco que se suponía que era el laboratorio del profesor Elm. Mientras andaban, multitud de jugadores iban pasando por su lado, además de adelantarles. Parecía que iban con prisa.

"Antes de entrar... ¡El lag! ¡Estad preparados para ello!" Comentó Vana, dándole énfasis al hecho de que el lag era un problema grave para el jugador de juegos en red.

"Han hecho el edificio grande por algo" Comentó Scyther de forma tranquila, mientras entraba en el laboratorio. Era una sala. Sólo una sala, y estaba llena de gente que se paraba un momento delante de Elm, y luego salía corriendo del lugar, como si en realidad el profesor fuese una bomba y fuese al acercarse a él que se daban cuenta de su error.

A su paso hacía el profesor, esquivando la decena de jugadores que habían en el laboratorio, divisó a un ayudante de laboratorio, que parecía estar programado para hacer ver que trabajaba en algo.

Cuando finalmente, esquivaron los jugadores que habían apostados por el laboratorio y llegaron hacía el profesor, este se los quedó mirando.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Preguntó Scyther, sin saber como activar el evento para que le diesen el pokémon.

"Háblale. Yo le he insultado, y me ha dado el pokémon. Quizás sea una buena idea" Comentó One mientras volvía a mostrar su pokémon.

"¡Eh, tú! ¡Dame la droga antes de que venga el lag!" Le espetó Vana. Acto seguido, apareció con una pokéball en su mano, y un cinturón, en el cual había espacio para colocar seis pokéballs. "Me quedo con Totodile. Te toca el chusta de planta".

"Interesante. Pues nada, ¿Dame algo, no?" Le dijo Scyther al profesor. Este se giró hacía él y le mostró una pantalla en la cual habían tres pokéballs. Buscó la de Chikorita, y la agarró de la ventana. Para su asombro, la pokéball salió de la ventana y se materializó en su mano. "Pues nada, tengo pokémon ya".

Justo decir eso, le apareció una pantalla de petición de grupo, y al girarse, vio como era One el que la había mandado. Asintiendo con la cabeza, apretó en el SÍ, y en ese momento observo como el profesor Elm tenía un bocadillo en la cabeza del cual sobresalía un símbolo de exclamación.

"Creo que tenemos una quest que hacer" Dijo Scyther mientras hablaba de nuevo con el profesor.

"Oh, ya veo que tienes a tu pokémon. ¡Eso es genial! ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? ¿Puedes ir hasta la ruta 30 y buscar al Sr. Pokémon? Me ha dicho que ha hecho un hallazgo importante, y que quiere mostrármelo" Dijo el personaje no jugable del profesor pokémon. Eso hizo que Scyther sonriese, pues era la primera misión que te daban en la edición Oro. Apareciendo una pantalla delante de él, clicó que sí.

"Creo que parece que las quests sólo se pueden hacer cuando vas en party" Dijo One, mientras observaba como la exclamación se transformaba en un interrogante.

"Supongo que la recompensa será dinero y un huevo pokémon, ¿No?" Comentó Scyther mientras se guardaba la pokéball en su recién aparecido cinturón. "Y por cierto, ¿Cómo abres el menú?"

"Clica en el aire. Él se encarga de hacerlo aparecer" Comentó One, mientras Vana se encontraba ya hacía la salida del laboratorio.

"¡Eh! ¡Hordas de noobs! ¡Que viene el lag! ¡Vayámonos antes de que decidan pedir droga todos a la vez!" Comentó el avatar femenino mientras desaparecía tras la puerta de salida del laboratorio.

"La madre que lo matriculó. Y tenía que ponerse un avatar femenino. Le quita todo el encanto" Comentó Scyther con un suspiro.

"Pero tiene razón. Van a empezar a venir más y más gente a pedir su pokémon inicial. Será mejor que vayamos ya a completar la quest"

"Pues nada, vamos a ello" Dijo Scyther mientras los dos andaban y salían del laboratorio.


	2. LOGIN 1 - RUTA 30 (Metapods)

POKÉMON GOLD SERVER

USER: Scyther8

PASS: *********

LOGIN 1 - RUTA 30

Metapods, Metapods por todas partes.

*Click*

"Yo solo diré una cosa. En mi antiguo Pokémon Oro, tardé cinco miserables minutos en llegar a Ciudad Cerezo. ¿Alguien me explica como pudimos tardar dos horas ayer?" Comentó Scyther, mientras estaba apoyado en un árbol.

A su lado, su Chikorita decía un "Chikooo-" mientras mostraba interés en seguir avanzando. Su entrenador pokémon sujetaba una pokéball vacía en su mano, que había comprado, juntamente con diez más (más el bono de la honor ball) en la tienda pokémon de ciudad cerezo, lugar donde ayer dejaron la partida, para seguirla a la mañana siguiente, que era sábado, y tendrían todo el día para jugar.

"Yo creo que fue culpa de tu Chikorita. ¡Un entrenador de tu calibre no debería tener miedo de un Hoot Hoot!" Comentó el avatar femenino del grupo.

"Coño, es que sois unos cabrones. Tenéis pokémon de agua y fuego, y decidís ir a por los putos Sentret, y a mi me dejáis los de tipo volador. ¡Claro! ¡Como mi Chikorita es débil contra sus putos tornados!"

"Haber ido más rápido" Dijo One, mientras le indicaba a su Cyndaquil que utilizase placaje con un Caterpie que acababa de aparecer entre los matojos de hierba.

"Ahora en serio, los de Nintendo han tenido una buena idea. Haced el mundo gigantesco, y así no habrá lag. ¡No habrá lag! ¡Es mi sueño hecho realidad!" Gritó Vana mientras su Totodile debilitaba a otro Caterpie.

"Pues no veas que gracia me hace a mi hacer otras dos horas de vuelta a pueblo primavera" Dijo Scyther mientras le indicaba a su Pidgey que acababa de salir que realizase un ataque tornado contra otro Caterpie.

Y es que, una de las diversiones (por decirlo de alguna forma) del juego era que, aparte de los pokémon que se podían ver deambulando por la hierba (que era opcional debilitar), de tanto en cuanto algún grupo rezagado entraba en contacto con un enjambre de pokémon en grupo, y no podía seguir avanzando hasta que los hubiese debilitado a todos, que era exactamente lo que estaban haciendo.

Y en uno de esos enjambres había sido cuando, ayer, casi al llegar a Ciudad Cerezo, se habían encontrado con uno de veinte, que, para su asombro, iban todos con el ataque tornado, para alegría del usuario del pokémon de planta del grupo.

"O cuatro, si nos ataca un enjambre de Metapod deseosos de ponerse duros" Comentó Vana mientras golpeaba críticamente al último Caterpie.

Observando como los Caterpie habían finalmente desaparecido, no sin antes capturar un ejemplar cada uno de ellos, siguieron andando hacía delante, pues hasta llegar a la casa del señor pokémon había toda una ruta por delante, y con lo largas que habían hecho las rutas, ya tenían previsto que iban a tardar lo suyo.

De hecho, como quien no quiere la cosa, el algoritmo de subida de niveles de pokémon era también un tanto extraño, pues a cada nivel que ganaban, la experiencia que ganaban peleando contra pokémon de niveles más bajos iba disminuyendo drásticamente. Eso hacía que, entre otras cosas, tal y como habían aprendido, fuese mejor llevar más de un pokémon, e irlos usando dependiendo de la situación.

"Pronto nivel 10 por lo que veo..." Comentó Scyther mirando al Cyndaquil de One, que andaba subido en el hombro de su entrenador, a diferencia de los otros dos pokémon (Totodile y Chikorita), que corrían lo más rápido que podían detrás de sus entrenadores.

Una de las grandes ideas del juego, había sido la de permitir acceder al cajero pokémon desde el menú, en vez de ir al centro pokémon a buscar un PC libre de noobs y hoygan, por lo que, por lo que estaban descubriendo, era interesante ir explorando el cajero a medida que una batalla avanzaba. De esa manera, cada uno de ellos tenía ya un ejemplar de Pidgey (que tan sólo Scyther usaba), un ejemplar de Sentret, otro de Hoot Hoot, y finalmente, un ejemplar de Caterpie recién capturado (la única cosa mala era que tenían que ir a un centro pokémon para que se recuperasen también los pokémon del cajero). Para su sorpresa, aún no habían podido capturar ningún Rattata, aunque se habían enfrentado a varios en el día de ayer.

"¿Vosotros creéis que nos encontraremos algún Spinarak?"

"Sólo te digo una cosa. Por tu madre, espero que no. Porque sino significaría que llevaríamos unas doce horas dando vueltas por esta maldita ruta" Exclamó Vana, que en la vanguardia del grupo, se había girado para añadir su comentario.

A los dos lados, árboles que impedían que el jugador decidiese investigar entre ellos. Hacía delante, agrupaciones gigantes de hierba alta con algún pokémon que andaba por dentro de los cuales. Al fondo, se podía ver un rellano en un turón, lugar en el que también se apreciaba un pequeño lago, y una bifurcación formada por árboles.

"¿Y sabéis qué? Yo tengo una teoría con Pokémon. ¿Sabéis porque no hay niveles de dificultad?" Dijo Vana, mientras apretaba en su panel las ordenes que tenía que seguir su Totodile contra un Caterpie indefenso que andaba entre la hierba y que, por supuesto, acababa de debilitarse.

"No, ¿Porqué?" Comentó Scyther, mientras repetía el ritual de Vana, y le indicaba a su Pidgey, con el panel de control de pokémon, que atacase con tornado a un Metapod rezagado que había a los pies de un árbol.

"Pues porque la elección del pokémon de inicio ya te da a elegir el modo de dificultad. Pensadlo, pues estamos jugando los tres cada uno con un pokémon distinto. El pokémon de fuego es la dificultad fácil en pokémon oro, pues siempre es un tipo bastante escaso en el juego, y con un ascuas te cargas fácilmente a los primeros líderes de gimnasio. El de tipo agua es la dificultad media, pues es un tipo que ni fu ni fa en los primeros líderes, y por último, el de tipo planta, que sólo sirve para reírse de él durante un rato" Dijo Vana terminando con su explicación, justo cuando se acercaban finalmente en el rellano.

"No me hace puta gracia" Espetó Scyther, cuando observo que, cerca de la casa, había un grupo de tres entrenadores que parecían estar descansando allí (algo ilógico en un MMORPG a no ser que quisieran algo más).

"Anda, mira. Vida inteligente. O eso creo, claro" Comentó One mientras se acercaban al grupo.

El otro grupo estaba formado por tres miembros, uno de los cuales era un avatar femenino, y otros dos avatares masculinos. Parecían estar teniendo una conversación interesante.

"Yo creo que deberíamos esperar hasta que apareciese un equipo que tuviese un chido pokémon de fuego. Sino no tendremos ninguna chance de ganar al enjambre" Comentó la chica con voz femenina, de forma que se rompía una de las reglas de internet.

Su avatar estaba formado por una camiseta blanca de manga larga ajustada con una falda con pliegues rosa, y unas medias blancas con unos zapatitos negros. Tenía el pelo naranja con unos cascos similares a los de One en el cuello. Su acento denotaba que era de procedencia latinoamericana.

"Es que... si atacamos los dos rápidamente a uno de esos Metapod, los otros empiezan a utilizar fortaleza al unísono... ¡Y así no hay jodida manera de acabar con ellos!" Comentó uno de los avatares masculinos. Ese llevaba el pelo corto, negro, y tenía la piel morena, siendo uno de los pocos avatares que había visto con ese tipo de piel. Estaba equipado con una camiseta blanca, encima de la cual llevaba una chaqueta de chandal rojo, y unos tejanos. Llevaba en vez de un cinturón una riñonera, por lo que, parecía que le había tocado el sorteo de apertura del servidor, que se realizó ayer por la noche a hora española. Suerte que tienen algunos.

"Yo hacía como todos los demás, la hostia. Que le den a la quest y nos vamos de party" Dijo el último, con un tono de voz muy característico, más que nada porque se le notaba a leguas su ascendencia vasca. Este tenía un avatar con el pelo de punta, negro, y unas gafas de sol (por lo que, ya se podía decir que se había gastado dinero en comprarse completementos), así como una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros de americana (y unos zapatos negros), lo cual hacía que tuviera la pinta de ser un mafioso sin corbata.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó One, incluyéndose en la conversación. Los tres se giraron hacía el grupo que interrumpía la conversación.

"Que la quest es jodida de pasar. Los de nintendo han puesto tres enjambres seguidos de Metapod para llegar a la casa del señor pokémon." Dijo el chico cuyo apodo en el juego, tal y lo que decía el pequeño panel que se abría cuando lo mirabas detenidamente, indicaba que se llamaba HapFace99. Era el chico que había ganado el premio.

"¿Iba algo chulo aparte de la riñonera?" Preguntó Scyther a HapFace, interesándose por su objeto especial.

"Sí, un pack de 10 súperballs. Pero no pienso usarlo en los Metapod" Aclaró.

"Es que esos de nintendo son unos huevones. Deberían ponérnoslo más fácil, wey, que sólo hemos hecho sino empezar" Dijo la chica, cuyo apodo era "Animegirl93". La primera cosa que muchos pensarían, era en el daño que había hecho la industria del ocio japonés en las pobres mentes de muchas adolescentes, pues eran apodos tan comunes, que detrás de ellos venía una persona con personalidad gregaria.

"Quizás hay una razón por la que lo hayan puesto difícil, ¿No creéis? ¿Alguien ha superado la quest?" Preguntó Scyther, mientras miraba la ruta que se alzaba a su derecha. Arboles y un camino ascendente cuyo fin, el cual se podía observar claramente desde allí, era una pequeña casa en el centro de la casa.

"Tenemos para horas..." Comentó One mientras observaba el camino.

"Horas... si no hay lag" Replicó Vana con total tranquilidad.

"¿Sabéis porque nadie acaba la quest?" Preguntó Scyther

"En el foro oficial hay quejas al respeto. Dicen que un grupo de seis personas llegó al tercer enjambre, pero que se quedaron sin ataques que realizar, y se fueron antes de que fuese a peor" Comentó el tercer miembro del otro grupo. Arriba de su avatar, aparecía su apodo en el juego "SnacksdeKellogs1", el cual era curioso. Bueno, no tan sólo curioso, sino que hacía que le entrasen ganas de reírse.

"¿Pero usaron el combo de cambio de pokémon? ¿O algo?" Preguntó One, que era el que llevaba el apartado técnico del grupo.

"Iban con tanques. Unos Quilava. Y todos" Comentó Hap, mientras Scyther miraba en su menú.

"¿Han intentado usar ataques para cambiar los estados de los Metapod? Mi Chikorita podría usar Polvo Veneno, y luego tengo a Pidgey. Tornados a tutiplen." Comentó Scyther con tranquilidad.

A su vez, Vana y One estaban también mirando su menú. Les parecía interesante la misión, aunque estaba claro que nintendo había aplicado muchos cambios para adaptar el juego al modo online.

"¿Usáis los tres Cyndaquil?" Preguntó One, usando como referencia su conversación anterior en la que pedían otro pokémon de fuego.

"Así es. Como empezamos por libre, cada uno eligió Cyndaquil, y más adelante, nos juntamos" Comentó la chica del grupo, mientras aparecía una pantalla delante suyo que les indicaba a los miembros del grupo a unirse al grupo de One.

"Creo que podemos hacer algo. ¿Usáis más de un pokémon a la vez?" Comentó One mientras veía que aceptaban la petición. Dentro del grupo, empezaron a volar las peticiones de amistad, y poco después, todos estaban en la lista de amigos de todos.

"Pues no, solo usamos a Cyndaquil. Tampoco hemos capturado ningún otro pokémon. Estamos esperando a encontrarnos con pokémon que nos gusten. Y que tengan buenos stats" Comentó Hap.

"En este juego eso es malo. Al atacar en enjambres, tienes que contrarrestarlo con ataques masivos. Y usar las cajas como recambio del equipo, que para algo podemos ir cambiando en medio de la batalla" Comentó One.

"¿De veras?" Preguntó Ani, que parecía sorprendida con el hallazgo.

"Sí. Por ejemplo, Scyther usa un Chikorita..." Comentó One, al momento en que él y su compañero (el del avatar femenino) estallaban en un mar de risas. "Por lo que le obligamos a capturar a un Pidgey a él solo. ¡Un Pidgey con tornado!"

"Casi se nos muere..." Terminó la sentencia Vana, mientras la estridencia de sus risas desaparecía paulatinamente al mismo tiempo en que se volvían a poner serios.

"Digamos que, como hay libertad de movimientos, puedes llegar a usar a la vez un máximo de seis pokémon a la vez. Ya sea por los enjambres, o por lo que pueda haber en un futuro. El único que controla dos pokémon a la vez es Scyther, que usa a Chikorita de apoyo, y a Pidgey de tanque. De vez en cuando le vemos cambiar al Pidgey por Sentret y/o Hoot Hoot si vemos que quiere reservar su tanque para más adelante" Comentó One, que parecía que contaba eso como fundamento teórico antes de ir a por la chicha de su explicación.

"¿Estás diciendo que, para atacar a enjambres, tendríamos que golpear con dos o tres pokémon a la vez?" Comentó Hap, que parecía muy interesante con lo que le contaba uno de los nuevos miembros de su party.

"Así es. ¿Me habéis dicho que atacaban con tanques, no? Pues entonces hay que idear una buena estrategia, y acabar con los Metapod muy rápidamente. Quizás están usando los Metapod para enseñar a jugar de esta forma. Si sólo atacas con un pokémon, los otros se defienden. Si atacas con 3 pokémon, los otros se defienden. Si atacas con 36 pokémon, ¿Qué crees que pasa?" Comentó One, que parecía tener la solución a todos los problemas relacionados con la quest.

"Pues... ¿Que caen como moscas?" Contestó Smacks, el cual parecía haber pillado la idea de lo que estaban explicando.

"A todo esto... Si nadie ha superado la quest... ¿No se puede ir a Ciudad Malva? ¿Pasa como con el juego original?" Comentó Scyther, el cual parecía preocupado por ese tema.

"Que va, que va. Resulta que es una quest opcional. Lo dijeron desde moderación ayer de buena madrugada. Dicen que no afecta en nada al normal desarrollo del juego, pero que es un desafío para aquellos que quieran jugar plenamente" Contestó Smacks.

"Pues explicaron de forma escueta la misión..." Replicó Scyther

"No, simplemente te creías que sería como el juego. Y parece que han cambiado muchas cosas. Quizás la recompensa no es tan sólo un huevo. Y quizás ni tenemos que ir de vuelta a Pueblo Primavera (cosa que agradecería encarecidamente). Ellos simplemente te dijeron que tenías que llegar hasta el final. Y ya está." Comentó Vana.

"Pues bueno... ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Entramos a lo grande?" Comentó Scyther mientras abría el menú. "Mis pokémon aún están en condiciones, aunque mi Pidgey está con pocos tornados. Pero algo se puede hacer"

"Por mi bien. Tengo la intriga de saber que esconden los Metapod. Porque fijo que tiene que ser guapo" Dijo One.

"Nosotros os seguimos, men" Dijo la chica del grupo.

"Pues vamos a por ellos" Dijo Vana, mientras se ponía de nuevo en la vanguardia, les miraba un momento, y añadía una sentencia a la que acababa de decir "Y recordad, ¡Golpead lo más rápido que podáis! ¡Y no dejéis que aparezcan muchos! ¡El lag es malo para mi corazón! (bueno, y el azúcar)"


	3. LOGIN 1,2 - RUTA 30 (El señor)

POKÉMON GOLD SERVER

USER: Scyther8

PASS: *********

LOGIN 1.2 - RUTA 30

El señor pokémon

*Click*

"¡Vamos! ¡Sólo cinco más!" Gritó One, mientras su Quilava (había evolucionado durante el segundo enjambre) lanzaba un ataque ascuas contra un Metapod, el cual cayó debilitado.

Detrás suyo, Scyther cambiaba a su Pidgey por Chikorita a la vez en que cambiaba al Sentret por un Hoot Hoot. Había pasado una hora y media desde que habían entrado en la zona donde se encontraban los enjambres de Metapod.

Con dificultad, se habían abierto paso entre el primer enjambre y el segundo, y ahora mismo quedaban justamente cinco Metapod que seguían usando fortaleza sin fin. En esos momentos, lo único que les permitían seguir avanzando era el hecho de que el Chikorita de Scyther los envenenaba, y después atacaban en trompa a los que tenían más cerca, aún a sabiendas de que sus mejores ataques sólo le bajaban del orden d puntos de vida por golpe.

"Ya está casi" Dijo Hap mientras su Quilava (que también había evolucionado durante el segundo enjambre) golpeaba de forma rápida al Metapod, seguido de dos golpes rápidos más de sus dos compañeros.

Con esos tres ataques, seguidos del ataque acuático del Totodile de Vana, uno de los Metapod finalmente cayó cuando le llegó la hora de comprobar su envenenamiento.

"Maldita sea, me he quedado sin movimientos" Gritó Vana que estaba simplemente fuera de sí. La tensión no podía cuantificarse en un lugar virtual, pero de bien seguro era mucha.

Las facciones faciales del grupo eran una simulación de las facciones faciales que ponían allá donde estuviesen, fuera de la simulación, pero parecían reales dentro de ese mundo formado por píxeles e impulsos eléctricos que les hacían creer que estaban en medio de Johto, peleando con una horda de Metapod que lo único que hacían era defenderse sin cuartel, y sin limitación alguna (cosa que sí acababa pasando en el juego).

"¿Porqué cojones no hay limite de aumento de características en este maldito juego?" Gritó Smacks mientras su Quilava apuntaba a otro Metapod, y seguía atacando sin cuartel. "Me quedo sin movimientos, joder"

"¡No mames! ¡Me he quedado sin ataques!" Gritó Ani mientras su Quilava empezaba a golpear como un desesperado a costa de su vida. "¡Ayuda! ¡Se me va a debilitar!"

"¡Voy, voy!" Contestó de forma violenta Scyther, mientras buscaba en su menú pociones. Encontró cinco de ellas, las cuales decidió emplear una en el Quilava de su compañera de grupo. "Utiliza objetos. Eso no te obligará a atacar, y no le harás ganar timing a los Metapod"

"Creo que otro está a punto de caer" Gritó One. Estaba usando a la vez a cuatro pokémon, aunque fuese de forma irregular, pues le hacía perder un poco de tiempo de respuesta.

En esa batalla, los jugadores estaban aprendiendo la importancia del tiempo de respuesta. Hasta tal punto que habían llegado a dominarlo con bastante exactitud. Si pasaba un tiempo entre ataque y ataque de uno de tus pokémon, le dabas a los pokémon rivales un ataque extra, que en ese caso se convertía en otro ataque fortaleza.

Eso había hecho que cada uno fuese definiendo su estrategia de una forma distinta. One había decidido sacar cuatro pokémon (Quilava, Caterpie (ahora un Metapod con placaje), Hoot Hoot y Pidgey) y empezar de forma violenta sus ataques, con tal de avanzar hacía delante con más rapidez. Acción que al cabo de un rato había hecho que cambiase a su Cyndaquil por su Sentret, y guardarse los ataques ígneos para más adelante. Por su parte, durante el primer enjambre, los Cyndaquil de Smacks, Hap y Ani habían actuado usando "Malicioso" (hasta que se le agotaron los PP) para que los ataques de los pokémon de One, Vana y Scyther tuvieran un camino fácil.

Durante el segundo enjambre, se cambiaron las tornas. El grupo que hacía de apoyo se dedicó a atacar rápidamente, mientras que el grupo atacante actuó como apoyo. Esa técnica les funcionó hasta que se los puntos de ataque se terminaron, llegando así hasta el tercer enjambre, donde empezó un ataque sin tregua contra los Metapod, llegando a la situación actual, en la que sólo cuatro miembros quedaban de pie, envenenados, y con una defensa muy alta. Quizás demasiado.

"Queda poco. Queda poco. ¡Coño! Pero es que a nosotros también nos queda poco." Comentó Vana mientras cambiaba su Totodile por un Pidgey. "Cuando termine esta mierda me voy a tomar fanta un rato. ¡Entre esto y el lag me ponéis hasta aquí!"

"Quedan tres, que acaba de caer uno por envenenamiento. ¡Esto ya está!" Gritó Scyther cuando de repente, se quedó mirando a su Chikorita, el cual estaba brillando de forma constante. "¡Cojonudo! Está evolucionando"

Y así era. Su Chikorita estaba evolucionando a Bayleef, lo cual indicaba que se encontraba en el nivel 16. Otra de las cosas curiosas del juego era que, todas las habilidades y estadísticas quedaban escondidas y no se podían ver mientras se jugaba. Aún y así, si se accedía al juego desde fuera del mundo virtual, se podía acceder a las estadísticas del mismo.

Mientras eso ocurría, un ataque ígneo golpeaba violentamente a uno de los Metapod restantes, saltando el indicador de ataque crítico y debilitando a la criatura, seguido de un grito desgarrante de felicidad de aquel que había logrado dicho objetivo, el cual era Hap.

"¿Cuantos quedan?" Preguntó Scyther a One, situado unos metros más allá de su posición.

De fondo podía observar la alineación del grupo al cual habían decidido apoyar en la misión. Uno de ellos, acababa de sacar una pokéball (más exactamente, se trataba de Smacks).

"Voy a capturar uno de los últimos. Sólo quedan dos... y nos deshacemos de uno..." Dijo Smacks de fondo a sus compañeros, el cual también estaba completamente agotado.

"Creo que dos. Si Smacks captura ese Metapod tal y como dice..." Jadeó One. No recordaba cuanto tiempo hacía que habían empezado el asalto contra los enjambres, pues estaba bastante concentrado en ese momento en controlar a todos sus pokémon a la vez. "No vuelvo a usar tantos pokémon a la vez. Es agotador. Al principio parece fácil, sólo es apretar botones en el aire. Pero... acabas perdiendo el sentido de la orientación..."

"Creo que después de esto, nos mereceremos un buen descanso" Comentó Scyther mientras se oían de fondo unas cuantas palabras mal sonantes acompañadas de un tono de felicidad que sólo podían indicar que acababan de derrotar al penúltimo Metapod.

Y... sólo quedaba uno. Estaba justo delante suyo. Y acababa de usar fortaleza. Una vez. Otra vez. Otra vez. A un ritmo vertiginoso que nadie esperaba.

"¿Qué coño ocurre aquí?" Gritó One, mientras buscaba a sus compañeros de grupo.

Todos, a excepción de un ataque recién dado de sus cuatro pokémon y de los de Scyther, habían parado de pelear con la caída de los últimos pokémon, con lo cual, ese Metapod estaba aprovechándose de las penalizaciones por tiempo de los cuatro usuarios.

"¡Joder! ¡Está defendiéndose mucho!" Gritó Scyther, mientras le indicaba a su Pidgey que atacase.

Pero no quedaban puntos de ataque en ningún ataque, así que el pájaro pokémon entró en modo muerte súbita, atacando a destaje contra el Metapod mientras perdía puntos de vida por cada ataque que realizaba. Hasta que, finalmente, se debilitó. Justo al mismo tiempo que el Metapod, que hizo una comprobación de envenenamiento.

"Te has dado cuenta... los ataques de un pokémon en modo de muerte súbita son... más poderosos que los ataques normales..." Jadeó Scyther, que seguía sin darse cuenta que acababan de pasar por tres enjambres de Metapod, derrotándolos a todos con gran maestría, y que justo delante suyo, estaba la casa del señor pokémon.

Era una pequeña choza. O mejor dicho, un edificio moderno con forma de choza. No tenía más, pues era una copia de la mayoría de edificios que se podían encontrar en los pueblos como Ciudad Cerezo y Pueblo Primavera. Una puerta de apertura automática, hecho con tochos y pintado de colores claros, con un techos de tejas marrones con un toque anaranjado. Y justo delante suyo, habían tres figuras que parecían mirarlos. Una de esas figuras, a su derecha, se puso a aplaudir.

"Sois los segundos en pasaros la quest. Menuda motivada llevabais" Comento el mismo avatar que estaba aplaudiendo de una forma incluso ofensiva. "Tampoco era tan difícil, aunque viendo la forma en que lo habéis hecho, supongo que es de esperar esa motivación"

"Yo lo haría" Dijo el avatar de la derecha. Era una voz femenina. Por el tono de voz, parecía muy joven.

Scyther miro a sus compañeros, mientras no podía esconder su cara de sorpresa. Eran tres personas, estaban justo delante suyo... y se habían pasado los tres enjambres antes que ellos. Estaban cansados. Agotados. Lo habían dado todo, y justo delante suyo, tres figuras se alzaban diciéndoles que todo su esfuerzo e ilusión era poca. Que todo lo que habían hecho ya lo habían hecho ellos antes.

"¿Cómo?" Jadeó Scyther, que no llegaba a entender como podía ser que tres personas hubiesen superado ese infierno antes que ellos, y con tan sólo casi dos días de servidor.

"Fácil. Nos compramos cada uno un Yamask en la tienda. Puedes adquirirlo por 2 euros. Y al nivel 5 tiene anulación." Dijo la chica que había en el centro.

La susodicha tenía el pelo oscuro, atado en una cola excepto por unas mechas rosas que le caían por delante de su rostro. Vestía con una gabardina negra, desabrochada la cual mostraba gran dotación enfundada en una camiseta de tirantes blanca, juntamente con una minifalda rosa oscuro. Los atributos de su personaje eran algo que ninguno de los presentes habían visto antes, por lo que seguramente se trataba de un avatar de pago. Unas medias blanquinegras con unos zapatitos terminaban su exuberante avatar, el cual destacaba en un mar de mediocridad basado en avatares de inicio.

"Joder con este juego. Creo que ahora me gusta muchísimo más" Comentó Smacks al ver el avatar femenino. "Oye Ani, espero que más adelante te hagas con un avatar así. Sería la hostia"

Los otros dos avatares en el grupo que estaba delante suyo estaba formado por un chico que vestía con una campera roja, debajo de la cual llevaba una camiseta blanca. Una gorra con el símbolo de la liga pokémon en su cabeza, tapando el pelo corto de color azul, y unas gafas deportivas atadas a la gorra. Su vestimenta seguía con unos pantalones tejanos y unas deportivas de color blanco y rojo. En su espalda, reposaba una mochila, un objeto que tan sólo podía conseguirse de pago.

"Y coño, se han gastado más dinero que yo" Comentó también Smacks, el cual tenía que soportar las miradas de enfado de la muchacha del grupo.

Finalmente, el último avatar del grupo, el de la otra chica, a la derecha, vestía con un chándal de color rojo muy apretado, y parecía tener un avatar diferente al de inicio, aunque tampoco era el que usaba la que parecía la líder del grupo. Su vestimenta continuaba con unos pantalones de chándal azules ajustados y cortos, y unas deportivas azules. Su pelo, rojizo, se escondía debajo de una gorra de la liga, tal y como lo llevaba el otro miembro del trío, y llevaba coletas.

"¡Oíd!" Les gritó Vana, con tu tono impertinente habitual, haciendo gala de su gran feminidad (si podemos declarar que el sarcasmo en una descripción es válido). "No tanta chulería ni pollas, ¡Y dejad el jodido fanservice en casa! ¡Y usad el dinero en cosas útiles!"

La sentencia de Vana les dejó a todos sorprendidos, incluyendo el grupo que hasta el momento había mantenido aires de solemnidad, y que ahora mismo se encontraban anonadados por lo que acababan de soltar.

"Ya habíamos visto a los noobs, y nos faltaba por ver a los noobs que van de pro" Siguió diciendo Vana, el cual parecía bastante molesto con la actitud del grupo.

"¡Eh, chavalote! ¡O chavalota! ¡O travestí!" Le espetó la chica del avatar con coletas, mientras mostraba una pokéball en su mano. "Eso no me lo dices en medio de una batalla pokémon"

"Claro. ¡Ahora mismo!" Gritó Vana totalmente ido.

"Venga, venga. Deja que se vayan por donde quieran. No estamos en condiciones de pelear. Y dudo que ellos tampoco lo estén. Han sido tres, y se han enfrentado a una horda de Metapod sin más ayuda. Les habrá costado lo suyo" One se puso delante de Vana.

"Además, hay que ir a ver al señor pokémon" Comentó Scyther, para salir del paso. Él tampoco tenía ganas de empezar una trifulca con gente capaz de gastarse dinero en pokémon. A saber que podrían haber comprado más.

"Crys... si quieres solucionar esto, espérate a encontrártelos más adelante. Si están aquí, significa que también estarán allí." Comentó la chica del medio, esbozando una sonrisa pícara para los miembros del grupo rival "Además, ya va siendo hora de que coma algo, así que me voy a desconectar"

"¿Eh? ¿Ya es hora de comer?" Comentó la otra chica, sorprendida.

"¿Más adelante?" Preguntó Hap, al mismo tiempo en que el avatar apodado "CrystalxGold1" replicaba a su compañera de equipo. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Tendréis que entrar dentro para saberlo" Dijo la chica mientras abría el menú y apretaba el botón de desconexión. "Este juego no ha hecho nada más que empezar. Y va a ser interesante. Y por cierto, HapFace, me adelantaré y postearé la información de esta quest en el foro oficial. Corred a entrar antes de que lleguen los demás"

"¡Coño! ¡Mierda! ¡El lag!" Gritó Vana, mientras la chica desaparecía como si fuese desintegrada en una infinidad de partículas virtuales. "¡Tenemos que entrar! ¡Que no quiero el lag!"

"No mames más con el lag, men..." Dijo Ani, mientras bostezaba. "Vamos a darnos prisa, que no esperaba que fuésemos a tardar tanto. Mis padres me van a mandar a la cama a chaleco como se enteren de que estoy hasta tan tarde jugando"

"La hostia, es verdad. Que allí es de noche" Dijo Smacks mirando a su amiga. "Pues ya sabéis, aligerando, que es gerundio"

Y mientras el grupo se disponía a entrar en la casa del señor pokémon, los otros dos oponentes habían empezado a bajar la montaña, no sin antes Crys mandarle una mueca a Vana, a lo que él respondió con una invitación de amistad, petición que por sorpresa, la chica aceptó.

"Me quiere. ¿Será lesbiana?" Comentó Vana como quien no quiere la cosa.

"Eso sería si tu fueses una chica. Cosa que no eres." Comentó Scyther mientras la puerta del edificio se abría.

"Tu si que sabes quitarle la ilusión a un pobre jugador al que le gusta fantasear que tiene tetas y esas cosas. ¿Sabes que se pueden tocar?" Comentó Vana siguiendo con su tono.

"¿Sabes que me parece interesante?" Le espetó One, indicándoles que entrasen para que el resto del grupo pudiese entrar "El señor pokémon. Así que, para dentro"

Cuando el grupo hubo entrado, observaron una especie de segundo laboratorio, solo que más pequeño.

"Aquí cuando los noobs vengan, se va a formar un lag que ni en el lineage con un modem de 56" Dijo Vana, al mismo momento en que lo callaban.

En medio de la sala, había un NPC que se suponía que era un hombre viejo con traje, el cual llevaba un signo de exclamación en su cabeza. One se acercó a él.

"Hola, ¿Qué hace?" Le espetó con voz burlona y barriobajera. El NPC se activo al escuchar el sonido.

"¿Oh, vosotros sois los enviados del profesor Elm? Me alegro mucho de que hayáis venido a verme. El profesor está siempre muy ocupado, y su ayudante no podía venir. ¡Es una suerte que os tuviese a vosotros! Veréis, mi hallazgo es esto." Comentó el NPC, en el mismo momento en que delante de cada uno de los miembros del grupo aparecía una especie de pluma de algún pokémon.

Scyther observo la pluma con atención. Parecía una pluma normal, aunque era bastante grande. Parecía como si de un Pidgeot, pero era imposible que un Pidgeot tuviese plumas tan grandes. Al menos no que él recordase de verlo en el anime.

"Estaba por Ciudad Malva cuando me cayó esto del cielo. Al parecer, parece que un pokémon pájaro está indagando últimamente por allí. Me gustaría que se la entregarais al ayudante del profesor Elm que os está esperando en el centro pokémon de Ciudad Malva." Dijo de forma en que su personaje terminaba su explicación.

Al mismo tiempo en que esto pasaba, aparecía un cartel delante suyo que ponía lo siguiente:

FALTAN 6 DÍAS PARA EL INICIO DEL EVENTO EN LA TORRE DE BELLSPROUT

Junto a esa información, añadía un indicador del dinero que habían ganado por completar la misión, seguidamente de una suma de experiencia que ganaban todos los pokémon que habían participado en la misma.

"¿Un evento?" Comentó One, mientras observaba la pluma que había aparecido delante suyo, y utilizaba el menú para guardarla en su inventario.

"¿Ya está? ¿Se ha acabado?" Jadeó Vana, como si estuviera deseando que se terminase, mientras abría el menú y apretaba en el botón de desconexión "Demasiado vicio por el momento. Me voy a echar una siesta. ¿Os veo esta noche?"

"Supongo que si. No hay nada mejor que hacer" Dijo Scyther

"A no ser que te dé por leer. Entonces estamos jodidos" Comentó Vana, mientras observaba el conteo alrededor de su cabeza.

Y es que, antes de que el cuerpo desapareciese del juego, había que esperar un determinado número de segundos, con tal de que la desconexión fuese completamente correcta.

"Conmigo no contéis, que yo esta noche me voy de fiesta" Dijo One, mientras miraba su menú. "A todo esto, Vana, cuando te conectes... has decidido desconectarte en un lugar con mucho lag..."

"¡Mierda! ¡Los noobs! ¡EL LAG! ¡Nooooo...!" Se le oyó decir desesperadamente mientras su cuerpo desaparecía.

El grupo salió de la casa para encontrarse con que había empezado a atardecer en el juego.

"Es increíble el grado de realismo que tiene este juego..." Comentó One, mientras apretaba el botón de desconexión. "Scyther, mándame un correo si mañana vais a hacer party. Por hoy he tenido suficiente"

"Eso está hecho" Le respondió, mientras miraba en su menú la hora que era.

Eran las 17.00, por lo que habían estado unas seis horas seguidas conectados.

"Ha sido divertido. Pero me voy, esa maldita Queen me va a quitar el protagonismo en el foro" Dijo Hap, indignado, mientras también tecleaba en el aire su desconexión. "Si estáis esta noche conectados, avisad"

"Yo me voy a arranar. ¡Ha sido divertido! Nos vemos en otra ocasión, mens" Comentó la chica desapareciendo los dos (Hap y ella) a la vez.

"¿Te vas a quedar?" Le comentó él último que quedaba en el grupo con voz seria. Le puso la mano en el hombro. "Ha sido un placer. Y nos vemos"

Y así el último de ellos se fue, dejándolo en aquel lugar con sus pokémon casi sin movimientos.

"Ahora tendré que bajar toda la ruta y esperar que no me venga ningún enjambre..." Comentó él, denotando gran pereza en sus palabras.

Pero aún y así, lo hizo. Bajo toda la ruta hasta llegar a la zona de bifurcación, sin encontrarse con nada fuera de lo común por el camino. En un tramo, le hizo gracia ver como un grupo de diez personas estaban derrotando a un enjambre de Metapod, por lo que se podría decir que la chica que se habían encontrado antes ya había informado de ello en el foro.

"Este juego es interesante. Muy interesante. Me encantará ver lo que nos tienen preparado para el viernes que viene. ¡Un evento! ¡Eso parece muy interesante!" Pensó mientras observaba la pequeña casa, parecida a la del señor pokémon que había en la bifurcación, justo donde se alzaba la ruta 30 que llevaba a Ciudad Malva.

La zona en esos momentos ya estaba más poblada. Grupos de jugadores iban corriendo de un lado a otro, enfrentándose a todo aquel que se encontraban. Acababa de ver los primeros duelos entre entrenadores, los cuales se desarrollaban con la pasión adecuada por parte de todos sus participantes. Y es que, fuesen de donde fuesen, hiciesen lo que hiciesen, fueran noobs o profesionales, fuesen simplemente grupos de amigos o completos desconocidos, el mundo creado por Game Freaks había empezado a crecer.

Una sensación de emoción hizo que observase su mano, ilusionado por todo lo que tuviese que venir a partir de ahora, y en ese momento deseo ser poderoso. Y poder explorar hasta el último rincón de ese mundo virtual.

"Quizás si que va siendo hora de que me vaya a comer algo" Pensó, mientras se fijaba en un avatar que estaba solo en medio de la hierba, con un Chikorita delante suyo, mientras este se enfrentaba a un Caterpie.

Era un avatar femenino. Tenía el pelo largo, oscuro de forma en que sus rasgos faciales fuesen difícilmente reconocibles, pues aparte, se ayudaba con una gorra azul cuya visera estaba tirada hacía delante. Vestía con una camiseta blanca, encima de la cual llevaba una chaquetilla sin mangas roja, y unos pantalones tejanos que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Debajo de esos pantalones, nacían unas medias blancas que terminaban muriendo en los pies, allí donde se encontraban unas zapatillas marrones.

"¡Eh! ¡Utiliza un pokémon volador! ¡Te irá mejor!" Comentó Scyther, como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras iba acercándose al desnivel que le separaba del avatar femenino y la hierba.

Pero, la muchacha no le hizo caso, y siguió insistiendo en su batalla, bajo el asombro de Scyther, que dudó un momento en que hacer, y aunque quería desconectarse, decidió bajar el montículo para entrar en la hierba.

"Chikorita es un pokémon que sirve más de apoyo que para usarlo de tanque" Le comentó de nuevo.

Siguió sin respuesta de la chica. Pero aún y así, se quedó allí para ver como el pokémon de planta debilitaba al Caterpie, y empezaba a brillar. En ese momento la chica dijo un rotundo "¡No!" y el brillo cesó. Acababa de parar la evolución de su pokémon.

"¿Porqué has eso hecho? Estaba evolucionando" Le comentó Scyther.

La chica siguió sin responder, pero, aún y así, ahora sabía que era una chica de verdad, y no un maromo que, como Vana, había decidido usar un avatar femenino para su provecho.

"Oh, vamos. Estoy siendo amable. Perdona si te ha molestado mi comentario sobre Chikorita, sólo quería ayudar. Pero tampoco es para que no hables... este es un juego social" Le comentó Scyther con un tono algo preocupado, pues la chica no le respondía.

"Me da igual" Comentó la chica, mientras empezaba a andar con su pequeño pokémon acompañante por la hierba, como si buscase otra victima a la que derrotar.

Scyther se la quedó mirando. Sabía que había gente que jugaba a estos juegos de forma individual, esquivando todo contacto con los demás jugadores. Pero también sabía que eso lo único que provocaba es que, al final, se aburriesen del juego y lo dejasen. Pero, no podía ponerse en la piel de la chica, y menos verle la cara, pues la gorra le impedía ver lo que fuese que ocultase. Después de un rato mirándola, como esperando a que ella, intimidada por el hecho de que la mirase, le dijese algo, se dio por vencido al ver que abandonaba la zona.

"Eh, si necesitas cualquier cosa, dímelo. Estoy en el foro oficial, junto con un montón de gente. Mi apodo es Scyther8. Si necesitas ayuda o algo, dímelo." Dijo simplemente.

No sabía porque, pero le daba la sensación de que algo le pasaba a la chica. Y otra cosa no, pero por alguna razón, podía comprender los estados de animo de la gente con tan sólo verlas. Aunque fuese de forma virtual.

Esperó un momento, por si la chica quería decirle algo, pero la chica había salido corriendo ruta arriba, en dirección a Ciudad Malva.

Hizo un gesto con los hombros, como quitándole importancia a ese hecho, y un instante después, apretó el botón de desconexión. Antes de que hiciese, apareció en su pantalla una petición de amistad. De alguien llamado "Tallulah001".


	4. LOGIN 7 - CIUDAD MALVA (el combo)

POKÉMON GOLD SERVER

USER: Scyther8

PASS: *********

LOGIN 7 – CIUDAD MALVA

El combo infalible

*Click*

Ciudad Malva era una ciudad instalada en medio de una inmensidad de árboles que juntos formaban un gran bosque no accesible. Y se podría decir que, para ser pequeña, tenía de todo. Su centro pokémon, lugar predilecto para entrenadores, su tienda pokémon, ideal para repostar en todos los enseres necesarios para continuar con la aventura, varias casas, así como negocios que no aparecían en los juegos para la consola portátil de nintendo, y finalmente, la Torre Bellsprout y el gimnasio. La torre, se encontraba más allá del lago que había en la ciudad, y estaba conectada con la ciudad por un fuerte puente.

La ciudad, desde los primeros días de apertura del servidor, había estado bastante habitada, quizás por el hecho de que, en llegar a la ciudad y entregar la pluma al ayudante del profesor Elm, este te decía que tenías que volver a pueblo primavera para enseñársela al profesor, y este a cambio te regalaba un huevo pokémon y más dinero como recompensa.

Entre eso, y el inicio del evento del viernes, la gente había decidido quedarse cerca de Malva hasta ese día. Aunque en realidad era más culpa del sistema de citas para conseguir derrotar al líder del gimnasio y conseguir la medalla (no lo hacías al momento, sino que cogías turno, y te daban un día y una hora en la que tenías que presentarte para combatir contra el líder).

En los foros, desde el sábado, pocos eran los temas que no hablasen del evento, y ya eran centenares las personas que habían superado la misión del señor pokémon y obtenido su pluma. Muchos otros habían vuelto a viajar a Pueblo Primavera para recibir su huevo.

Entre otras cosas, eso había hecho que apareciese un fuerte sentimiento de comunidad. La gente estaba animada, y no paraba de ir de un lugar para otro, haciendo alianzas entre grupos, y moviéndose de grupo, todo preparándose para el evento.

Los moderadores, a su vez, habían dicho ya que el día antes del inicio del evento, habría el primer mantenimiento, para prepararlo todo para el evento.

"TIENE UN MENSAJE NUEVO"

Scyther observó la pantalla que acababa de aparecer delante suyo. Apretó encima suya, liberando una especie de carta:

"De: Tallulah001

Asunto: Rancio

Dicen que se puede luchar contra el líder de ciudad Malva en parejas. Yo aún no tengo mi turno, y tu si lo tienes. No tengo ganas de esperarme a la semana que viene para seguir avanzando. ¿Hacemos una partida doble contra el líder? Dicen que da más experiencia y un loco de la estrategia como tu lo disfrutará"

Él la leyó dos veces. Y recordó que así era. Y también recordaba que le faltaban unas tres horas para iniciar su participación. Raudamente, abrió el canal de mensaje rápido y tecleó una respuesta.

"De: Scyther8

Asunto: RE: Rancio

Hasta donde yo sé, tu no eres mi pareja. Pero si lo dices por el hecho de que se puede luchar en un 2 vs 2, por mi vale. A todo esto... ¿Dónde estás?"

Terminó la respuesta, cerró la ventana, y siguió andando. Quería ir un momento a la ruta 32 a entrenar a sus pokémon, pero, por lo que parecía, el hecho de que hablase por el foro a menudo, hacía que, cada dos por tres se encontrase con alguien que conocía. La última en encontrarse, no hacía mucho había sido Queen, o como su avatar decía "IceQueen55", la que actualmente era la que llevaba más mensajes en el tablero de foro oficial, seguido por poco por HapFace99, el marroquí que siempre estaba en todos lados, fuese en el foro, como en el juego.

A Queen se la había encontrado no hacía mucho sentada en un bar de ciudad malva. Sí, en este juego habían bares y restaurantes. Algo que le parecía absurdo, pero que parecía que a la gente le había gracia, aunque a él no, más que nada por el hecho de que era una mala manera de matar todos los intentos de quedadas en el mundo real.

Pero aún y así, allí estaba ella. Deslumbrante como siempre, tomándose un refresco.

"No hay bebidas alcohólicas. Con eso te lo digo todo. ¡Estoy indignada" le había espetado ella, a modo de cortar el hielo, mientras él pasaba por allí sin ni siquiera hacerle caso.

El resultado había sido media hora de charla sobre el sábado. Queen afirmaba que Vana no llegaría al final de la ruta, pues Crys quería enfrentarse a él.

"Yo creo que le hace tilín" Dijo Scyther, aunque la respuesta de Queen fue contundente.

"No me hagas reírme. Se odian" Comentó Queen.

"No, ella le odia. Él sólo odia el lag. Está como obsesionado. No, perdón, disculpa, ahora odia a los sudamericanos. Dicen que son el lastre del servidor. Yo no le haría caso, está majara" Comentó él.

"Y se habla con Ani..." Comentó ella

"Dice que ella es decente. No lo hace por racismo. Simplemente cada día odia algo. El viernes seguro que le coge otra locura de las suyas. Ya te lo he dicho, está loco"

"Y aún y así, sigue siendo tu compañero de party. One ya se ha ido de la party por lo que me han dicho, ¿No?" Dijo ella.

Y era verdad, One no había estado jugando con nosotros ni un rato que había decidido pasarse al mundo de los "pro", montarse una party con gente de alto nivel, con intención de hacerse un gremio en cuanto hubiese la oportunidad. Los rumores decían que en Ciudad Trigal había la casa de gremios, y que allí se podían formar por fin los "teams" (que era como se llamaban en el juego). Era un cabrón. Le gustaba jugar competitivamente, y no le gustó que quisieran dedicarle un día a perseguir Rattata por ruta 31 (bajo las carcajadas de Hap, Ani y Tallulah, la cual fue la primera vez que Scyther la vio reírse) para otra cosa diferente a comparar naturalezas y estadísticas de combate.

"Sí, bueno. Eso parece. Pero supongo que Hap se apuntará a nuestra party para el sábado. Ani ya ha dicho que ella no participará, y Smacks se ha apuntado a la party de One. Es una pena que Ani no quiera participar, pero dice que ese día tienen un evento allá en sus tierras. De manga y anime, y esas cosas. Pero que ya le contaremos como ha ido" Comentó Scyther.

"Supongo que la gente sigue teniendo vida social, no como nosotros, ¿No?" Comentó Queen.

"Yo tengo vida social. De hecho, somos los que más tenemos. Otra cosa será fuera de este cacharro. Pero tenerla, la tenemos" Le contestó Scyther.

Un sonido y una pantalla le hizo volver al mundo "real". Sus conversaciones con Queen siempre acababan derivando en una extraña mezcla de retórica metafísica y chorradas adolescentes. La pantalla que había aparecido delante suyo, mientras seguía andando hacía su destino por las calles de ciudad malva, era la contestación de Tallulah.

"De: Tallulah001

Asunto: RE: RE:Rancio

Creo que detrás tuyo"

Scyther se giró, y vio la cara de amargada de Tallulah. Bueno, no era exactamente amargada, sino más bien una mezcla de tristeza y tedio. Como si le diese igual todo, aunque, por primera vez, a veces la veía sonreír, como en el caso de los Rattata. Al final, acabaron todos capturando un ejemplar de ellos. Ella le enseñó una pokéball.

"¿Cuando dices que tenemos nuestro turno? ¿Lo has informado ya?" Comentó Tallulah, como si lo que le dijera tuviese que cumplirse.

"El lunes te dije, textualmente "Voy a pillarme turno para el miércoles, ¿Te pillo a ti?" a lo que tu me dijiste, ni corta ni perezosa "Paso de la liga pokémon". Qué pasa, ¿Qué no te dejan entrar en la cueva unión sin la medalla Céfiro?" Le dijo Scyther con tono de reproche.

"Exacto. Si ya lo sabes, ¿Porqué me preguntas? Y quiero entrar en la cueva, así que, dejame jugar contigo. ¿A que fuiste tu quien me habló cuando nadie te lo pidió? Pues a aguantarse" Le comentó la chica de forma borde, mientras le enseñaba su pokéball.

Scyther suspiró y abrió un panel. Con unos ajustes, cambió las opciones del combate que iba a tener lugar en algo más de dos horas y media a combate doble, y entonces saltó la limitación de 3 pokémon.

"Vale, sólo podemos llevar un máximo cada uno de tres pokémon en el combate. Me acabas de joder la estrategia" Le reprochó, mientras apretaba en "guardar cambios". Al mirarla de reojo, vio que ella sonreía, algo que no estaba acostumbrado a ver.

"Aquí el viciado de los combos y la estrategia eres tu. Tenemos dos horas para buscar esos combos" Comentó la chica, mientras seguía enseñándole su pokéball.

"¿Porqué estás todo el rato enseñándome una pokéball?" Comentó Scyther como si no viniese a cuento, mientras ella sonreía aún más.

"Nuestra clave del éxito, por supuesto" Comentó ella, mientras le acercaba de forma violenta la pokéball a la cara, como si quisiera estampársela en cualquier momento.

"¿Qué has capturado? ¿Una oveja eléctrica?" Comentó como si no fuese con él. "Mareep no aprende Impactrueno hasta el nivel 8"

"Para tu información, un Flaffy ya lleva ese ataque. Y tiene carga." Comentó Tallulah, mientras le ponía en los morros la pokéball. "Adóralo. ¡Es adorable! ¡Debes adorarlo! ¡Nos dará la medalla!"

Ese tono que usaba, mostraba claramente que estaba intentando hacer una broma. Pero el hecho de que ella, que había sido tan seca unos días antes, hubiese evolucionado a uno de sus pokémon, y que le hiciese una broma, le resultó muy gracioso. Hasta tal punto de que empezó a carcajearse de forma violenta, de esas en que te caes al suelo por la presión que provocan en tu cabeza esas carcajadas.

"¿Quién eres tu y que has hecho con Tally?" Comentó Scyther, mientras se rascaba la cabeza, entre carcajadas y se levantaba.

"¿Tally? ¿Me llamas así en tu interior? ¿Soy algún tipo de amor no correspondido?" Comentó ella, mientras lo miraba con ojos intimidatorios, y abría la boca con expresión de mofa, pero sin dejar de lado su seriedad.

La había conocido un sábado. Había hablado con ella un domingo. Se había apuntado a una aventura el lunes. Había recorrido con ella todas las rutas el martes. Y aquí estaban, el miércoles, uno frente a otro. La terca y distante Tallulah parecía haber roto una capa de su barrera que la separaba del resto de la gente. O eso le parecía.

"Coño, ¡No!" Comentó él, mientras se levantaba, mostrando una pokéball. "Vamos a probar el poder de tu oveja. Espero que la hayas entrenado duramente"

"¿Estás esquivando el tema? Eso es muy propio de las chicas" Comentó ella, que parecía decidida a molestarle.

"Mmmm... no. Si quieres, lo discutimos luego. Pero ahora, yo creo que estaría bien probar nuestras estrategias, decidir que pokémon usaremos contra el bot de Pegaso y probar como lucha tu oveja" Comentó Scyther mientras sacaba dos pokéball.

"¿Usarás tu combo?" Comentó ella, mientras liberaba de su prisión esférica a su pokémon. Un Flaffy apareció en frente suyo, de espaldas a ella, liberando un gruñido que especificaba que especie era.

"Por supuesto" Comentó Scyther mientras un Bayleef y un Pidgeotto aparecían en el campo. El Pidgeotto se puso delante suyo, y el Bayleef se puso en una posición de retaguardia.

Rapidamente, las manos de Scyther empezaron a moverse con rapidez entre los teclados de sus dos pokémon, incluso de forma más rápida que los de Tallulah.

"Los entrenadores virtuales no te dan ventaja, Tallu" Comentó Scyther, mientras su Bayleef lanzaba un hoja afilada, y su Pidgeotto lanzaba un ataque arena a la vez, formando una pantalla de arena alrededor del escenario de combate de Tallulah.

"Lo sé. Me lo enseñaste." Comentó ella mientras su Flaffy usaba Carga, emitiendo chispazos alrededor suyo.

"No te sirve de nada si bajo tu precisión"

"Impactrueno puede aguantar dos ataques arena de tu pollo chamuscado" Comentó ella mientras tocaba rápidamente en el panel de ataques de su pokémon "¿Tu crees que lo servirán en el Pollo Campero cuando lo debiliten?"

"¿A mi Pidgeotto? Sólo si los camperos del Call of Duty van allí. No hay nada mejor que ser el alimento de las estrellas del youtube" Comentó él con una sonrisa.

Su Bayleef acababa de usar Polvo Veneno, y su Pidgeotto estaba realizando un ataque ciclón que, para su sorpresa, acabó golpeándose a si mismo, como si fuese por producto de un estado de confusión. Rápidamente, un ataque eléctrico hizo que su barra de energía se vaciase por completo.

"Veo que conoces la tienda" Comentó ella, mientras la arena causada por el ataque arena impedía que pudiese ver lo que pasaba alrededor de la misma. "Y también veo que sigues usando la misma estrategia que cuando los Metapod. Mal por ti"

"¿Uh?" Sólo pudo espetar Scyther, mientras observaba como la barra de energía, encima del panel de ataque de su Bayleef disminuía sin razón aparente. "¿Cómo?"

Y cuando fue a realizar un movimiento con su pokémon de planta, se dio cuenta de que no había realizado su movimiento anterior, y que, en esos momentos, había un elemento extraño en el campo de juego. Más exactamente un pokémon. Un murciélago azul que acababa de lanzarse contra su Bayleef y le había realizado un ataque mordisco, provocando que su pokémon volviese a saltar el indicador de que acababa de retroceder. Para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que había perdido. Y no tan sólo eso, sino que había actuado de forma prepotente.

"Creo que alguien se creía que iba a seguir usando la misma estrategia que el sábado" Dijo la chica, mientras la arena se despejaba y mostraba que estaba controlando dos pokémon a la vez. Justo como él.

"Touché..." Dijo Scyther, mientras mostraba una expresión parecida a la excitación. Acababa de recibir una lección. Él, que se creía que su combo era mortal después de sus aventuras en los últimos días, acababa de sufrir un encuentro desafortunado. "Has mejorado mucho"

"En parte gracias a ti. He aprendido que esto es un juego, y que no puedo jugar como si fueran realmente mis pokémon. Realmente creía que eran mis pokémon." Comentó Tallulah con una sonrisa.

"Son tus pokémon" Le dijo él, mientras recogía sus pokémon y le sonreía. "Por supuesto que lo son. Son tuyos y debes de cuidarlos como se debe. El hecho de que sean tan sólo datos no significa nada. El vínculo sigue existiendo. Son parte de ti. Te ayudarán en tu aventura. Tu posición no estaba errada. Pero es un poco de todo. Tienes que aprender a ser fuerte, y que tus compañeros sean lo suficientemente fuertes para ayudarte en tu aventura. Pero no por eso tienes que tratarlos como si simplemente fueran herramientas. Al fin y al cabo, ¿No es esto todo cuanto soñábamos"

Ella se lo quedó mirando. Acababa de recibir una lección. Recordaba su primer encuentro con él. Acababa de llegar no hacía mucho, y le daba la sensación de que iba a aburrirse con el juego. Era todo como en el juego portátil, pero con un montón de gente que no quería saber nada de nadie. Todos pasaban de ella. Como siempre había sido. Y él se puso a verla y la ayudó. Y rápidamente la unió a su grupo de amistades, aunque a ella le costó abrirse. De hecho, aún le costaba. Y aún le costaría. Pero lo que era verdad, es que había encontrado en él a un compañero de aventuras.

"Todo el mundo los usa como si fueran simplemente datos. Algo que usar para ser el más fuerte del servidor... yo no quería que fuese así" Comentó ella, mientras se sentaba al lado de un árbol. Él la acompañó, sentándose en un árbol colindante, y mirándola.

"Pueden ser las dos cosas. Y por cierto, nos queda bastante tiempo, ¿Te parece bien si descansamos un poco y disfrutamos del ambiente de la misma forma en que lo hicimos el lunes?" Dijo él sacándole la lengua. "Por cierto, me has sorprendido mucho con el Zubat. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido?"

"Me lo hicieron ayer mientras entrenaba. Era un grupo de avatares vestidos de negro. Una chica dijo que le apetecía luchar contra mi, y yo le dije que sí. Dijo que era una partida de uno contra uno, pero sin que me diese cuenta, atacó a mi pokémon por la espalda. Al principio era muy amable, pero luego de sacar "su arma secreta" cambió completamente de personalidad... debilitó a mis pokémon y me robó todo lo que llevaba encima, excepto los pokémon" Comentó ella bajando la cabeza. Parecía como si estuviese confesando algo que le había hecho daño.

Scyther se levantó violentamente del árbol. Ella no levantaba la cabeza, como si le hubiesen quitado todo aquello que tenía.

"¿Cómo? ¿Todo?" Dijo él, recordando que Tallulah era de las que le gustaba ir por todos los rincones, encontrando los más diversos objetos y coleccionarlos, así como tener siempre una dispensa llena de pociones, pokéball y todo lo necesario para ser un buen entrenador. "¿Por esto me has dicho de jugar contigo?"

"Sí... supongo que sí. Quería enseñarte que soy fuerte. Ayer me dijeron que era débil. Jugué con Chikorita y Pidgey. Jugué con tu combo. Y lo destrozaron. Y era verdad... era un combo malo..."

"No era malo. Sigue sin serlo. Lo único es que te engañaron. Realmente, veo que irán apareciendo combos más fuertes, y ese combo que me has enseñado... es muy fuerte. Pero no tenían que haberte robado las cosas. ¿Por eso quieres ir en un dos contra dos? ¿Para tener dinero para recuperar tus cosas? Sabes que puedo ayudarte" Dijo él, mientras abría un panel de intercambio, y empezaba a añadir cosas para dárselas a ella.

Pero ella las rechazó.

"Puedo valerme por mi misma. Ya me he encargado de recuperar una cantidad considerable de mi menú de objetos. Y no, te he mandado el mensaje porque me apetecía jugar contigo contra el líder. Y bueno... quizás necesitaba reírme un poco..." Dijo mientras su voz se apagaba.

Scyther no la oyó bien, pero sus últimas palabras parecían decir algo como "... otra vez".

"Bueno... en este caso, te tendré que hacer caso. Tendré que mejorar mi combo, y guardarme un as bajo la manga, como tu Zubat. Así que... ¿Has conseguido tu propio combo, no?" Comentó él viendo que era lo que su amiga necesitaba.

"Creo que más bien, he aprendido del combo que me realizaron" Dijo ella, mientras cerraba los ojos, y su avatar emulaba la respiración forzada de alguien que suspira.

"Bueno, tomátelo con que has aprendido. Y te tomas más en serio el juego. Así todo será más divertido." Le dijo Scyther dándole la mano para que se levantase. "Supongo que ya no puedo decirte que te vengas al evento de este fin de semana, pero si puedo pedirte que te apuntes al siguiente paso que monten"

"Bueno, quizás ya estaré en Ciudad Azalea" Le dijo ella, levantándose del suelo. "Pero si me mandas un mensaje pidiéndomelo... y me coges en un día bueno, quizás sí..."

Scyther miró el reloj, y vio que quedaba una hora y media. Observó a su amiga.

"¿Nos vamos ya de nuevo a Malva? Quiero pasar por el centro pokémon. Y creo que podemos ganar." Comentó él.

"¿No me digas que ahora el gran Scyther, segundón de la quest del señor Pokémon y perseguidor de Rattata ahora tiene miedo de un bot? Porque podría no creérmelo" Comentó Tallulah.

"Muy gracioso Tally. ¿Puedo llamarte Tally?" Comentó Scyther con media sonrisa, mientras desprendía un poco de timidez e inseguridad en cada sílaba.

"¿No lo dirás en serio, no?" Comentó ella, mientras se adelantaba.

Al hacerlo, tuvo un flashback de la misma chica hace apenas unos días, cuando parecía que no quería integrarse en el juego, y al verla tan adentrada, no pudo sino sonreír. Al fin y al cabo, ese lugar era como una puerta de escape para todos.

"Eh... claro que no. Era... ¡Era una broma!" Dijo él, mientras atrapaba su paso.

Mientras atravesaban la entrada de Ciudad Malva, tuvieron el privilegio de ver como los avatares iban andando de un lado a otro, todo bajo la mirada atenta de la gigantesca torre que se movía claramente como si se tratase de un Bellsprout, la cual se observaba en la lejanía. Cerca de su lugar, habían dos chicos de acento latino enfrentándose en un combate pokémon, mientras otros cuatro se dedicaban a decirles que se volviesen a su casa, pues sus habilidades dejaban que desear.

Algo más lejos, había uno que decía que tenía un truco para conseguir a Mewtwo, y otros dos que ofrecían un objeto que, de usarse el viernes, haría que apareciese Ho-Oh. Eran los típicos timadores que habían en todos los servidores, que unido a cuatro que iban gritando la manera de entrar en la torre bellsprout, hacían que la estancia fuera un poco más desagradable para los presentes. Por alguna razón, a la cual Vana llamaba "Ley del Noob Hoygan", la edad del principiante hacía que fuera propenso a ser molesto para aquellos que intentaban jugar de forma normal al juego.

"A ver... señor mío" Dijo una voz. Scyther sintió curiosidad de dicha voz, y acabó viendo como un avatar masculino, un avatar la mar de curioso, se acercaba al avatar que ofrecía la venida de Mewtwo.

Era un avatar extraño. No era un avatar común. Tenía el pelo rubio, con cabello por delante, de forma en que parecía que parte de su ojo derecho quedaba atrapado por esa parte del pelo. Corto por detrás, y de punta, en una imitación de un estilo de pelo más anime del que estaba acostumbrado, ese avatar tenía la piel clara, y vestía una bufanda rojiblanca.

Una gabardina negra debajo de la cual llevaba una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones tejanos conformaban la apariencia del avatar. Su curiosidad le llevo a observar que datos tenía encima suyo, y observó una especie de medalla que nunca había visto. Era una especie de estrella dorada con un circulo atravesándola.

"Esta es su tercera amonestación, como bien ya sabe. Se lo dije hace dos días. Y creo que quedó claro en su día. Usted me dijo que no volvería a intentar timar a la gente. Y más a sabiendas que no está programada la salida de Mewtwo en este servidor de momento, a no ser que sea en un evento de pago" Dijo el avatar cuyo nombre era "Ikari", y a su lado aparecía esa estrella. "Mucho me temo que se ha ganado una expulsión de un mes del servidor"

Acto seguido el chico desapareció, sin que pudiese ese decir nada al respeto.

"Eso... ¿Eso era un moderador?" Murmuró Scyther a Tallulah. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Sigan haciendo sus quehaceres, señores y señoras. Y recuerden cumplir las normas" Dijo el moderador, mientras seguía andando hacía los dos avatares que decían poder encontrar a Ho-Oh, y les expulsaba también del servidor con un leve movimiento de su mano derecha. Todo eso mientras su izquierda se mantenía dentro del bolsillo de su gabardina.

Luego se giró hacía Scyther y Tallulah, poniendo cara de circunstancias el primero.

"¿Señorita Tallulah001?" Dijo él girándose hacía ella, mientras levantaba su mano derecha, abriendo un menú. La forma con la que cerraba los ojos, mostraba que estaba siendo amable.

"¿Sí?" Dijo ella, algo preocupada, aunque sabiendo que venía a continuación.

"Es bueno verla. He analizado su caso. El de la desaparición de objetos de su inventario. No es el único caso, y su descripción de los acontecimientos es parecida a otros casos similares. Iba a responderle más tarde, pero es más fácil hacerlo al haberla visto. Estamos investigándolo apropiadamente, pero no podemos devolverle sus objetos anteriores pues aún no hemos realizado una copia de seguridad de su información. Eso ocurrirá mañana, con el primer mantenimiento." Dijo el avatar, manteniendo una posición de completa serenidad y de cordialidad, siendo serio a la vez. "De la misma forma, le insto a informarme de cualquier cosa que pueda suceder. Ya sea por mensaje, o a mi mismo si me encuentra por aquí. El equipo de moderación tiene una oficina en cada ciudad, y siempre nos encontrará a cualquiera de nosotros allí mismo a su disposición"

Sólo terminar eso, hizo una leve reverencia, y siguió andando calle abajo. Scyther no pudo contenerse de mirarle andar calle abajo. Bien parecía que creyese que el servidor era su propiedad, o algo así, pues andaba como si estuviese en su casa. De hecho, era un jugador al que le pagaban por jugar, algo que a muchos de bien seguro les gustaría.

"¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Qué no es un caso aislado?" Le preguntó Scyther, rememorando lo que le acababa de decir Ikari.

"Eso parece... es que, fue extraño. Después de perder, observé como mis objetos desaparecían, al mismo rato en que mi cuerpo se trasportaba al centro pokémon más cercano. Y eso, según el moderador, no debería ser así. Simplemente debería desaparecer el 20% de mi dinero" Comentó ella.

"Bueno, pero ya lo están investigando, así que no habría que preocuparse mucho, ¿No crees? Si ellos no pueden que son los que mantienen el servidor, mal vamos" Comentó Scyther, mientras los dos seguían su caminata.

No muy lejos de allí, en su caminata hacía el gimnasio, se encontraron con Queen, sentaba en una silla de un bar, mientras se tomaba una taza de algo que parecía café, y tecleaba en un teclado que parecía haber aparecido de la nada. Al preguntarle sobre que hacía, les contestó que estaba comentando en el foro, y que Hap estaba "flipado" como siempre, y que debería dedicarle más rato al juego que al foro.

"Yo creo que quien pasa más tiempo en el juego eres tu" Le respondió Scyther

Su charla básicamente se tradujo en un intercambio de información de lo que acababa de pasar con el moderador, y ella sonrío diciendo que ella ya conocía a Ikari, y que era un partidazo.

"Creo que a los moderadores les dan un shinny de pokémon de inicio. Ikari tiene toda la pinta de llevar un shinny. Fijo que lo lleva."

Lo divertido del juego era la distribución de la gente. Había gente que simplemente jugaba, y otros como Queen, que vivían en el juego. Se informaba, investigaba y lo publicaba todo en el foro. A la vez, estaba en todos lados y en ninguno. De hecho, no la había visto nunca en otro sitio que no fuese esa cafetería.

"Dicen que cuando se consigue la medalla de un pueblo, si tienes suficiente dinero, puedes alquilar un piso y decorarlo a tu gusto. Realmente, disfrutan esos cabrones. Y oh, no sé si lo habéis visto, pero hay una tienda para personalizar avatars con objetos normales. Los puedes comprar con dinero del juego. Aunque a mi me gusta más los diseños exclusivos, que quieres que te diga" Dijo Queen. Era el tipo de chica que hablaba y hablaba, estaba segura de si misma, y quería saberlo todo. "Y a todo esto, ¿Quién es la chica que te acompaña? ¿Ya has abandonado al majara y al flipado?"

"No, no. El viernes nos iremos los tres a la torre. Lo único es que durante la semana cada uno tenemos horario distinto. Yo estudio por la mañana, y Hap trabaja por la tarde. Y Vana... bueno, no sé que hará" Le dijo Scyther, mirando en su lista de amigos, y observando que Vana estaba conectado. "Pues está conectado. Bueno, sea como sea, vamos un poco por libre a veces. Aunque el lunes y ayer estuvimos dando una vuelta."

"Tengo ganas de ver el evento de las ruinas alfa. ¿Sabes que no se puede pasar, no?" Comentó Queen, mientras se acercaba el avatar masculino que iba en el grupo de la chica. Al fijarse en su avatar, pudo observar su nombre "GreenPlayer70".

El avatar venía a decirle que era hora de irse, a lo que ella respondió afirmativamente. Aprovecharon ese momento para mirar la hora, y al observar que ya iba quedando poco para la hora de su enfrentamiento contra el líder de gimnasio, decidieron despedirse y seguir hacía delante.

La ciudad estaba llena. Gente parada en bares y restaurantes, muchos de ellos hablando del evento del viernes, y otros haciendo planes para esa tarde, sin recordar que, realmente, quedaba mucho aún por explorar de Johto, y que tan sólo habían visto la punta del iceberg. Eso le hacía ponerse impaciente por seguir adelante, y sabía que para seguir adelante, tenía que ganar al líder.

Un poco más adelante se encontraron a One y Smacks y Ani, pues parecía que ese día iban a ir juntos en grupo a la ruta 32. "Hay pokémon más fuertes, y si nos encontramos un enjambre nos lo pasaremos chachi" Dijo Smacks.

Finalmente, luego de un rato de andar, llegaron al gimnasio. Quedaban cinco minutos, por lo que podían empezar a llenar los paneles de entrada en el gimnasio, y esperar dentro a que saliese el jugador que se estuviese enfrentando en ese momento al líder.

La puerta de cristal mostraba su interior con claridad. Era un mostrador normal, con dos estatuas de Rhydon a cada lado. En uno de esos lados, había un NPC que detectó quienes eran, y les abrió la puerta, dejándoles entrar en el lugar.

"Bienvenidos al gimnasio de Ciudad Malva, el líder está preparándose para su enfrentamiento contra vosotros. Para ello, seleccionar cada uno tres pokémon con los que queréis enfrentaros al líder" Dijo el NPC con voz tranquila.

Scyther observó a su compañera, y seleccionó a su Bayleef (en su recorrido habían pasado por el centro pokémon, por supuesto), su Pidgeotto y decidió seleccionar un Geodude que había capturado no hacía mucho, y que había estado entrenando para el gimnasio.

"¿Ya estás?" Le preguntó Scyther, mientras la miraba con una sonrisa.

Era una buena chica. No sabía porque razón parecía algo lejana, como si tuviese miedo de acercarse a la gente, pero, por otra parte, parecía que por fin se lo pasaba bien. Ella titubeó un momento, lo miró, y afirmó con la cabeza.

"Muy bien, pues si son tan amables, pueden pasar a la sala del líder" Les dijo el NPC.

Una puerta más atrás se abrió, mostrando una sala donde había un puente y un gran agujero en medio. Los dos decidieron que tenían que atravesar el puente para llegar al otro extremo, lugar en el cual, un avatar de pelo azul y vestido con un traje japonés tradicional les esperaba impaciente.

"Soy Pegaso, líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Malva. ¡Y soy aquel que determinará si sois lo suficiente buenos como para tener el emblema de mi ciudad. De mi gimnasio! ¡Sea así pues! ¡Empecemos nuestra batalla!" Gritó él, intentando poner énfasis en sus frases. Suficiente énfasis para que pareciese que su personaje era real, y no un ente virtual sin inteligencia artificial.


End file.
